Demon diary
by Luel Eclipse Reinhardt
Summary: Bakura returns but loses his memory.Bakura's as meek as a kitten now, he couldn't posibly harm anyone rite? Everyone but Marik thinks it's fake, but when their pressure causes Bakura to run away, was it for real after all? MrXB On Hiatus
1. Prolouge

Title: Demon Diary

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Mr/B

A.N.: MAJOR Bakura OOC-ness 

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Prologue 

~ ` ~ ` ~ `~

Drip 

_Drip_

_Drip_

It's cold here…

Where am I? 

…It's too cold here…

Why is it so dark?

Where are the lights?

Where am I?

Cold…

It's cold…

I'm freezing…

Dark…

Drip 

Drip 

_Drip_

Where is that sound coming from?

Drip 

Where is it coming from? 

It's too dark!

I can't see…

Drip 

Someone help me…

Please help me…

Drip 

Please…I can't take this any more…

Someone…

Drip 

Someone…

Drip 

Anyone…

Please…

Drip 

Please…

Help… 

Drip 

Help…

Me…

_Drip_

_Drip _

Drip 

Too cold…

Cold…no wind…

Wet…no water…

Somewhere…nowhere…

Where am I?

…

…

Who am I? 

Will someone please help me??


	2. Chapter 1

A.N.: All Standard Disclaimers Apply… Thanks to the people who reviewed.

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Chapter 1

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

"Haha…well, you must be relieved Yuugi," laughed Jou, as he listen to Yuugi retell his tale of Yami Yuugi ambushing him in the bathroom and how his grandfather had saved him by walking in on them. 

"I'm not sure Jou-kun, what makes you think Yuugi **didn't** want Yami to jump in?" teased Otogi, gently poking fun as the smallest member of their group as he perched himself on Yuugi's table facing Jou. Yuugi blushed at his comment, almost as if Otogi had hit the nail on the head. 

"No way!!" insisted Jou, "I mean Yuugi is normal…he likes girls…like…like…Anzu." The whole group shuddered at the mention of the brown haired girl's name. Granted, she was a good friend, but her obsession with Yami Yuugi was getting a little out of hand. She trailed him where he went, with the exception of the bathroom and Yami Yuugi was seriously getting annoyed with her. He had even regretted sending Bakura to the shadow realm before getting him to deal with her. 

"Makeinu…" muttered Kaiba as he walked pass the group. Jou snorted while Otogi smiled at his boyfriend and blew him a kiss. Kaiba blushed and looked away, before he shot a shy smile at **his** raven-haired beauty. Kaiba's new relationship with Otogi opened many doors for him and he was still tiptoeing into the main doorway.  He still wasn't very comfortable when it came to the group. He barely spoke to them still. However, he was VERY adamant about Otogi being **his** Otogi. 

The group was not against homosexual relationships. There were inter-relationships concerning the group itself. For example, Otogi and Seto were a gay couple, while Serenity and Honda were a straight one. At current, Yami Yuugi, more commonly known as just Yami, was on a campaign to get his aibou's attention. Jou was currently single and rather happy about it. 

"Hi." A soft greeting came from behind and a smile came to everyone's face. It was Ryou come to join the group. 

Everyone greeted the pale boy with warmth and enthusiasm. Of the entire group, Ryou was the only one treated with the most respect and care. Aside from Yami Yuugi, Ryou was usually the one the others went to for advice because he always seemed to sagely, like Yami Yuugi. They were all very protective of him due to his traumatic past with his abusive dark. He was submissive and generally agreeable to everything. He rarely stood up to anyone about anything, but was learning to speak for himself. He still spoke little and only when necessary, but his words were usually heeded with care because they tended to be intelligent and constructive comments. However, he was more open now that his dark was no longer around to torment him. 

"I think you should stop teasing Yuugi-kun, he's blushing so hard that his brain can't function cause there's not enough blood." If anything, no one could have predicted that the soft-spoken boy could be such a tease. 

He took his seat next to Jou and joined in their conversation with some interest.

"I think you should stop torturing him Yuugi," said Ryou quietly, "I'm sure he knows that you know" Otogi's eyes twinkled as he said, "Ah, but does Yami know that Yuugi knows that he knows that Yuugi knows?" Ryou laughed softly as he replied, "Yes, I'm pretty sure that Yami knows that Yuugi knows that Yami knows that he knows Yami knows." 

"Really now? But does Yami know that Yuugi knows that he knows that Yuugi knows he knows that Yuugi knows he knows…" retaliated Otogi as Ryou cut in, "Yes, I'm sure that Yami knows that Yuugi knows that he knows that Yuugi knows he knows that Yuugi knows he knows that he knows Yuugi knows that he knows." 

"But are you absolutely sure that Yami…"

"Arrghhh!!! STOP!! STOP!! STOP!!" howled Jou as he pretended to tear his hair out, "STOP IT!!! STOP IT BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!" Otogi looked over to him and laughed before saying, "You try mutt and…" 

"And I'll kill you." A soft growl caused Jou to swallow somewhat nervously. He wasn't afraid of Kaiba. Really. But cross the line with his lover and even Jou was afraid of what he might do. Somewhere between the Ryou and Otogi's banter, Kaiba had made his way over to his boyfriend with the supposed intent of stopping the conversation [sometimes Otogi and Ryou just took it too far…]. The group laughed as Kaiba glared at Jou from behind Otogi's shoulder while shyly sneaking a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. 

Ryou watched the exchange fondly a small smile touching his rosy lips. Suddenly he doubled over in his seat, his arms wrapped around his abdomen as he gasped for air. With a soft groan, he attempted to straighten up in his seat. 

"Ryou…are you alright?" asked Otogi worriedly, as he stood next to his best friend. Ryou shot his friend a soft smile and allowed Otogi to wrap his arms around his shoulders to support him as he tried to stand, wordlessly, understanding his friend unspoken intentions. 

"Ya…" gasped Ryou as he drew in deep breaths, his chest heaving in and out as he shakily reached out one hand for support. Everyone watched, eyes filled with concern and were eager to help, but knew better than to make a commotion of what was going on but crowding in on the best friends.

Otogi wrapped his arms around Ryou and gently pulled him against his body, forcing Ryou to support himself with Otogi's body. A low growl came from Kaiba but it was cut short when Otogi shot him an annoyed look. Then, as suddenly as the attack started it stopped. It was only a matter of seconds before Ryou was breathing normally again and able to stand up more easily with Otogi's help.

"Ryou?" Otogi glanced at his friend, the unsaid question hanging in the air. Ryou give his friend a smile trying to reassure him that he was all right.

Suddenly, Ryou's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he clawed at his chest, over his heart. With a loud moan the alabaster boy fainted, his dead weight pulling Otogi to the ground with him.

"RYOU!!!"

"Oh my God…"

"Jou go get the nurse!!"

"Ryou get up! Ryou!!"

"Forget the nurse, we have to get him to the hospital NOW!!"

"Blue Eyes!!"

"Bring the car round the school gate, I need to get to the hospital."

Ryou's POV 

I can hear them calling me…

What's going on…

It's dark here…

I can feel something. It's as if something in my heart, no…my soul is moving. 

I gasped for air as it is suddenly forced out of me, forcing me to my knees. My hands fly to my throat. 

I can't breathe. I gasp erratically, trying to draw as much air in to me as I can. 

After a while, breathing becomes an easier task. I struggle weakly to my feet. I know this place. It's….it's the Shadow Realm!

How did I get here? **Why **am I here?

A let out a strangled scream as a piercing arrow of electric pain shoots through my soul. I fall to one knee, one hand clutched over my heart, while the other supports me, forcing myself to remember to breathe all throughout.

I've experienced this before…

It…

It…

It can't be.

No!!

Yami Yuugi said…Yami Yuugi said that he would never return. 

No

No

No

No

A hazy figure appears before me, with its arms stretched out and a plaintive expression on its face, begging for help.

I know this face. 

It's mine.

NO~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N: My computer tried to change Kaiba to Kayla, Yami to Yam and Aibou to Caribou …strange ain't it?


	3. Chapter 2

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Chapter 2

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Malik's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S RETURNED??!!! YOU SAID THAT HE WOULD, COULD, NEVER RETURN!!" 

I wince as Ryou's screeches got louder and louder. His voice is very nice and all, but _really_. You'd think, after the first three days of shrieking he'd lose his voice or something. It's a very interesting process though. If you think about it that is.

Ryou _never_ starts at the top of his voice. He _always_ starts with a mumble accompanied with a glare, followed up by an exasperated sigh and louder, more _vehement_ vocal expressions, than he starts to shout, and his voice will draw out a little more into a scream. Then his voice will go up an octave or two going into screeching before developing into yowling. Most people would be cowering by his feet by the time he gets to screeching. People like Yami, Seto and myself have endure screeching and yowling before, but never, **never**, have we seen Ryou shriek. He's like a Ra-damned banshee! Even the Harpy sisters couldn't make this much noise while PMS-ing. Even Marik is gone from the scene, hiding in the Sennen Rod. Lucky as…donkey…

Ryou can be such a pain in the as…donkey…damn…Ryou has me so well trained that I can't even curse in my mind. Well, doesn't matter. I do NOT want to go through his lecture again as to why I should not curse. But damn…why did **I** have to live with him? Why couldn't Marik live with him? Nooooooooo….Marik had to go live with Ishizu who so happens to be NOT around ALL the time. Oh and yes, _he_ was the psychotic one. 

Well…things were going pretty ok. I suppose. I and my dark side had applied and were had approved permanent residency in Japan, thanks a certain Kaiba, and I moved in with Ryou a few months back and started school as well. My dark got a job with the pharaoh and they got along well enough that they didn't blow things up whenever they were near each other. Marik lived by himself because he couldn't stand living with Ryou, the _conscientious_ one, and since nee-sama needed someone to look after 'our' place, Marik was currently living there by himself. Which is a good thing, since I actually get to SLEEP at Ryou's place. However, there are both good and bad points.

However, no matter how bad tempered Ryou can be or however loud he can be, nothing has ever pushed him to the point of shrieking before. Well, this time I can understand why.

"WHAT THE…??!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING HIM RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN!! YOU EITHER GET HIM OUT OF HERE OR ELSE I'LL….I'LL…ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I wince as Ryou's voice pierces through my thoughts. I look over at him sympathetically. From ranting and raving, he's gone all quiet and is sitting in his favorite overstuffed blue armchair with his head in his hands. I sigh, the worst is over for now. I walk over quietly and squeeze in next to him. He whimpers a little and wraps his arms around me, snuggling his face into my neck. 

I sigh again and adjust myself so that he's sitting in my lap. He's not angry that his Dark came back. He's not even furious, he's just really, really tired and afraid. He's afraid of what may happen, of what trouble Bakura may bring. He's just scared of his Dark and we can't blame him. Bakura's not like Yami or even like Marik. Bakura didn't care for Ryou at all. Yes, at one point in Battle Ship he _did_ say that Ryou was the most important thing to him, but that was because Ryou was his host and he needed him to carry out his plans. 

Marik in his own twisted way, back then, _was_ trying to help and protect me. Now we've both cooled off and had time to think things over and are on good terms with the others. Yami has _always_ been the 'good' guy for Yuugi so there are no worries there. However, Bakura…no one can really say what his agenda really is. After all he _did_ give Yuugi the Sennen Eye and he _did_ help him when some thieves tried to get the God Cards, but it was for his own agenda really. No one knows what Bakura is really up to, no one can tell. Not even Marik or I, who have _worked_ with him before. He's a mystery. A puzzle wrapped in an enigma. 

Ryou had been utterly terrified when he first realized that Bakura had disappeared, he had originally thought that the psychotic tomb robber had gotten a body of his own, like Marik and Yami, and was horrified of the possibility of Bakura returning to harm him, to repay him for getting in his way so often. That was the real reason as to why I had moved in with Ryou. The first few weeks without Bakura had resulted in Ryou having nightmares almost every night. _I_ was the one who comforted him. _I_ was the one who supported him. _I_ am the reason as to why Ryou is stronger than before. But no one cares. But that's not important. Ryou is. He has Baku-Phobia. He _still_ sleeps with a night light on because he's afraid that Bakura will come to get him. He was almost over his fear, almost full hearted in believing that Bakura was gone for good, but no. It wasn't meant to be. Now his fear has come to life. Bakura has come back, and he has his own body now. Ryou has every right to be freaking out.

I rub gentle circles on his back and do my best to keep him from crying some more. I sigh yet again and take a look around at the people in my home. Yes, my home, this is my home now, and Ryou is my sworn brother. I will **not** let Bakura hurt him again. Even if it means I have to kill him to do so. 

Yami is standing in the middle of the room, his eyes lost and bewildered. Yuugi has his arms wrapped around him and his trying to comfort him the best he can. Jou is sitting on the floor at our feet, looking at us with lost in his eyes. Reminding me of the 'puppy' he is. Kaiba is standing by the window, watching the storm that started a while back. Anzu is not around, thank Ra; she's gone for dance class. Honda has to look after his baby cousin, George, so he couldn't come. Ryuuji has no part in this, but is standing by Seto's side, their fingers intertwined. 

No one says a thing. We don't have too. We don't know what to do. We are lost. We're afraid of what Bakura might do, the problems he might bring. I feel a slight tingle at the base of my spine and pull out the Sennen Rod from my belt. There is a faint shimmer of light and my yami appears behind the chair. His face is one of deep thought then he sighs and sets himself next to Ryou and me on the armrest of the blue lounger. Looking around at each on of us, he voices the question that no one wants to ask.

"So, what do we do now?"


	4. Chapter 3

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Chapter 3

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Marik's POV

I left the rest in the living room wearily. I had been the one elected to 'visit' Bakura in his room. I knew why they had chosen me. It was obvious really. Because I had been created by Malik's own Kage no Maho (1) within the Shadow realm, I was the only one, besides Yami, who had access and knowledge of the powers of the Shadow realm, and upon seeing Yami, Bakura was more likely to go berserk more than anything else. So I had been chosen to go up and see him instead.

Truth be told, apart from our brief, 'partnership', during the Battle City and Battle Ship tournament, I have had no other contact with Bakura before. I am not from ancient Egypt like Yami and he, I am merely a separate personality from Malik, created about six years ago to protect him and carry out the duties he could not. The only reason I am still around is because Malik can't bear to let me go. I know nothing of Bakura, of his past, his plans, of anything to do with him. I merely know that he is from the past, controls the Sennen Ring and is a terrible, terrible person. Even I think that he is dangerous, and this is ME we're talking about.

All this started when Ryou fainted in school about three or four days ago. Otogi had Kaiba send him to the hospital for a check up on the spot, it was there about two, three days ago, that we found out Bakura had returned. A nurse had gone in to check on Ryou when he started screaming, only to find an exhausted, naked and completely knocked out Bakura on the floor. Ryou had been too busy screaming in fear to help explain what was going on. Since then, Bakura has been out like a light and Ryou has been living in fear, literally, of what his Dark's return. We brought both of them back from the hospital two, three days ago, but Bakura was in my house and Ryou was kept away from him, by staying in his own house with Malik. Ryou has spent the last, three or four days screaming, screeching, yowling…basically just testing the limits of his vocal range. We've been patient, but this is going off the scale. That's why we decided to try and see if we could wake Bakura up with my Kage no Maho. 

I made my way up the stairs of Ishizu's two-floor penthouse apartment. Taking my time to slowly enjoy the drawings, that Malik had done when his was younger, that Ishizu had put up on the walls. I wasn't looking forward to having to face Bakura. I could still hear Ryou sobbing in the living room. The others were trying their best to comfort him, but it wasn't working. 

I soon found myself outside of the room that Bakura was resting, 'stored', in. I raised my hand and rapped the door sharply twice. I shook my head as I realize what a futile gesture it was. If Bakura were awake he would have blown us up or something already. From what Ryou tells us of his past with Bakura, I wouldn't put it past him. I open door as quietly as I could and stepped into the room silently and drew my breath in sharply.

He was beautiful.

Apparently at some point of time he had woken up and gone back to sleep because he was no longer lying on his back, but on his right side instead, his body curled slightly, cuddling his pillow to his chest as his snowy hair lay in disarray, spread over the light blue sheets. The dark blue comforter that had been placed over him lay crumpled on the floor, exposing the rest of his alabaster toned body to me. At the moment, I was seriously happy that we had not clothed him. 

He looked a lot like Ryou, but his hair was not so spiky anymore, not the way I remembered it to be. His facial expression was not as harsh as I remembered it to be. It was soft, like Ryou when he was sleeping, almost childlike. It was hard to believe that someone who looked so innocent could bring so much terror to so many people.

I moved closer to the bed, not intending to come to close to Bakura, but his flushed face and irregular breaths drew me close enough that I ended sitting on the bed next to him. His slightly red face and harsh breathing were putting naughty thoughts in my head, it didn't help that I was next to him and he didn't have any clothes on. From the moment I first laid eyes on him, I knew that he was probably the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Ryou may be good looking and Kaiba may be hot, but Bakura just took it to another level. I felt a little sad, that such a beautiful person could have such a cruel heart.

As much as I hate clichés, he reminds me of Lucifer, the fallen angel. The angel that stood up to fate and was punished because he dared to go against the highest order, the angel whose heart turned black and became the devil, Satan. 

He whimpered softly and I couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and stroke his hair. It was as soft as I'd imagine it to be. His head moved to my touch, and before I knew it, he was nuzzling my hand. It was such a kittenish action that it brought a smile to my face. If only the others could see him now, perhaps they wouldn't be so afraid of him. 

// _Marik…what are you doing_? // Malik's voice broke me from my reverie.

/_ What do you mean_? / I was confused and Malik caught onto it immediately.

//_ Marik, you were supposed to wake him and unless he's holding you hostage or taken over your body, both of which I doubt, you obviously haven't woken him yet_. //

/ _Did the lack of chaos give you that hint_? / I replied a little miffed at his matter of fact tone. I could feel him mentally rolling his eyes at me and decided to head him off before he started on me. 

/_ Relax Malik, I'm on it, just don't interrupt_. / I closed my link then, not giving him a chance to reply and turned my attention to the one almost curled on my lap. 

My expression turned grim as I pulled out my Sennen Rod and held it to Bakura's forehead. Closing my eyes, I started to chant the spell that I hope would wake Bakura. My chanting started off as a whisper and slowly grew in volume to become a steady monotonous string of words that were definitely having effect on Bakura. 

Curled next to me, Bakura started to whimper in, what I assumed to be pain, and his hands started to claw at the pillow he hugged as he tried to curl himself into a more fetal position. His harsh breathing got louder and his body writhed as it flushed a deep red, almost as if he were burning up. His whimpers got louder as he started to hyperventilate, I was getting worried. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and his deep chocolate eyes stared at me pleading with me to stop. 

And I stumbled.

I couldn't go on with the spell. It was only three quarter complete, if I didn't complete it, he would be left in limbo, but if I did, I'd have to put him through more pain, and possibly worse, he would be fully awakened. I couldn't bear to look at him.  So I turned my face away as I picked up my chanting again. 

Bakura let out a sharp cry as he flipped onto his back, his body slick with sweat, muscles straining from some invisible tension. He grabbed at the sheets, his hands turning into stiff claws as his tossed his head from side to side, as if trying to escape from something. My chanting grew louder as his body twisted in pain, then his back arched up high and he let out a harsh shriek before falling limp on the bed as I completed the final lines of the chant. 

I turned to look at him as his breathing softened and slowed down. It was a few minutes before he opened his eyes to look at me. I stiffened almost immediately as he watched me for a few moments. I didn't move from my place when he moved to sit up right. He stared at me in some sort of wonder and reach out a hand. I must have blanched visibly because he withdrew his hand quickly and looked away. 

Keeping my voice as calm as possible I told him, "Stay here." Then I turned to moved to get off the bed to call the others. What he did next completely startled me.

"WAIT!!" 

I turned as he called for me to wait and was able to catch only a glimpse of brown orbs before he threw himself at me, knocking the both of us off the bed, and wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his head in the nape of my neck as he whispered, "Please don't go."

And for a moment, I felt promising him that for real. 

(1) Kage no Maho – Shadow Magic, or rather, Magic of the Shadows


	5. Chapter 4

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ 

Chapter 4

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

Bakura's POV

I remember I was sleeping peacefully by myself when I woke up. Before that, it had been hot, but not a good sort of hot. It was an annoying sort of hot. I kicked at something, and than it was cool. Then something came into my room. I wasn't really awake then, but I remember that its touch was nice. It was hot. No, it was warm. I liked that. It hurt after that. 

There was a lot of pain. It hurt so bad. All I wanted was for it to stop. So I woke up. Then I saw him. I begged him to stop, but he didn't. It was okay though, because after that, it stopped. I remember his has violet eyes. Nice eyes. I reached out for him, I wanted to ask him so many questions, but…but he pulled away. He was scared. Scared of me. I pulled back then. I…I know what it's like to be…be scared…so…so I didn't chase it any further. I would have been happy if he had but side with me for a while. I was scared. I had been peacefully asleep, and he had woken me to a world that was foreign to me. 

When he started to slid off the bed, I…I…jumped on him. I didn't want him to leave, I was scared. I grabbed him and begged him not to leave. I was so scared. I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to ask him so many things. Wanted him to hold me, to just be there. 

And he did. 

Even if only for a moment, he held me, and I realized something.

He…

He…

He was…warm.

I was so happy to have finally found something, someone that was…was warm that…that I made a promise to myself there and then.

I was **never** going to leave his side. No matter what.

~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~

"How is he Marik? Has he tried anything yet?" asked Malik worriedly as his yami made his way down the stairs. Every set of eyes focused on Marik as he wearily sat himself down on the steps, apparently too tired to go further. 

"Marik, are you all right?" asked Yami, moving over to his fellow Dark. Marik waved him off tiredly. They watched as Marik buried his head in his hands and drew a deep breath. Looking around, he realized that they were a few people short. Yami noticed him noticing and said, "Jou had to leave to look after Shizuka and Kaiba left to look after Mokuba, Otogi followed him." Marik nodded, stood up and moved into the kitchen.

Ryou cast a worried look at Malik and Yuugi before heading to the kitchen after Marik. 

"Marik…are you all right? He didn't do anything right?" Ryou glanced behind him and moved to sit at the table in the middle of the room to allow Yami, Yuugi and Malik into the kitchen. The trio took his cue and sat around the table as well.

"Ya Marik, he didn't take over your body did he?" asked Yuugi jokingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He winced when Ryou shot him a glare that spoke volumes and tried to hide behind Yami who did nothing but rolled his eyes and sighed softly glancing over to Malik. Malik nodded and grabbed Ryou's hand to comfort him and prevent him from losing his temper.

Marik didn't answer them, instead, he calmly moved to the fridge and removed a can of beer from it. He popped it open with a loud gurgle of bubbles and foam. Taking a deep drink from the can, he eyed the quartet before him and took another long drink. Once more, and again, it wasn't long before the can was drained. Tossing the can into the bin by the fridge, Marik stared at the blurred reflection that the stainless steel fridge door offered and laughed. It wasn't his psychotic Battle City laugh it was a laugh of helplessness. Marik looked at his friends and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He didn't know what to tell them.

"He's…"Marik paused for a moment, searching for the right word to describe Bakura, "…different." Ryou stared at him, eyes wide and confused. 

"What do you mean, 'different'?" asked Malik. Marik let out a slightly frustrated sigh and said, "I don't know. He just _feels_ different. It's not the same, like it was in Battle City."

"What's not the same?" asked Ryou, starting to go hysterical again, "Are you sure he's not bluffing? That he's not, doing what ever he is, to make it seem like he's not…dangerous?" 

"I…I…I don't know. I really, really, don't know," said Marik in light despair. Looking over to Yami Yuugi he said, "you always said that he was an evil man, that his looks portrayed nothing but darkness and hatred. Well…I can't see it in him."

Yami stared at Marik as if he had grown an extra head. 

"What do you mean Tomb Keeper?" asked the nameless pharaoh quietly.

"It's as if, there never was darkness in him to start with. Like when I first met him. Or when Malik first met him actually, "looking across to Malik for help, Marik continued, "there's no taint of the shadow realm at all."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Ridiculously short chapter. I can't think of anything else to write. This fic is on hiatus until I can come up with something really good to continue cause I don't want to spoil it by putting up crap.


	6. Chapter 5

A return after a two year hiatus, I hope everything works out well. Sorry to keep you guys from waiting A.N

CHAPTER 5

"Bakura!!!! Come back here!!"

"Wheeeee…!!!"

The animation fair had arrived in Tokyo just recently, and with a lack of anything to do and a need to keep Bakura entertained, Marik had little choice but to take him to it. It was crowded, noisy and filled with strangely dressed people. Marik felt uncomfortable and out of place, though with his looks he could have fitted in without much problem.

Tall, well muscled, tanned with bleached blonde hair in tall spikes, Marik was an anime fan girl's dream come true; and it showed. Since Bakura and his entry they'd been trailed non stop by crazed fan girls whose admiration bordered on stalking.

Bakura on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself. Running up and down the aisles, taking pictures of crazy; in Marik's mind, people dressed as their favorite characters and buy tons of posters, DVDs and other merchandise. Bakura was in no way disturbed by the pervasiveness of their situation. He took the fan girls as they came. Patiently posing with them as they snapped away whilst Marik stood in a corner; non figurative corner that is, and waiting impatiently. He couldn't understand how by being meaner and shorter tempered than he usually was, was attractive to these fan girls, but it was. Sweetness and cute looks was apparently Bakura's domain whilst he was to be the dark, brooding guy in the corner.

So that Marik stood waiting in a corner; it was actually not a corner, but a spot in a round booth, where there could be no corners, and pondered on how he could be in a corner when there were none. He cast a look over to Bakura who was chatting nosily with some girls about how hot some girly looking anime guy was and quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep when he saw one girl glance his way. Drawing in a deep breath, Marik thought back to the events of the past month or so.

After a seemingly unprovoked epileptic attack in school, Ryou discovered that Bakura some how had managed to break out of the shadow realm and was still tied to the Sennen Ring and thus to him. With some help from Marik and the recently named Atemu, they tried to break the spell and send Bakura back. However when Marik saw Bakura in Ryou's room, he found he couldn't bear to send him back. They spent days arguing about Bakura's fate whilst he lay in the room upstairs recuperating. Everyone was opposed to Marik wanting to keep Bakura in the 'real' world until Bakura stumbled weak, sleepy and adorably down the stairs and asked politely if they would keep it down because he was tired, then sat himself down on a step and fell promptly asleep. This uncharacteristic pacifistic and rather cute act startled the rest into believing Marik, finally for none of them had wanted to actually go and look at Bakura for themselves.

However, still no one trusted Bakura so they made Marik his keeper.

He hadn't realized that the moment he set eyes on Bakura in the room was the moment he fell in love with him. He only knew that he had moments of irrationality and jealously where the tall, snowy haired male was concerned. For the lack of anything better to do since neither had nor needed a job he had introduced Bakura to the 'wonders' of anime and manga. Bakura was in a sense, a naïve child. It was almost as if the gods were trying to return his childhood to him, though albeit late. He was easily entertained, but had a short attention span, as well as a short term memory. He was easily placated as well and trusting and surprisingly amongst all the other surprises he was very demonstrative with all his affections. Actually now that Marik thought about it, he was kind of like a kitten, minus the claws and catty-ness. And that worried Marik, for Bakura had made no few enemies while at Battle City and if any of them came to look for him, he would be able to defend himself.

For now, Bakura was content with a sushi and sashimi lifestyle completed with a daily dose of anime, games and manga, and Marik was happy with that. Life was simpler this way.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaarik!" bleated Bakura, startling Marik out of his thoughts, "I'm hungry. Can we get ice cream?"

"Not for lunch."

"Before?"

"No."

"After?"

"Maybe."

"Yaaaaaaaaay."

Marik shook his head and sighed as he followed Bakura out of the exhibition hall at a much slower, relaxed pace. Let Bakura wear himself out running around and going crazy, he would be a lot easier to handle come night, when the nightmares returned.


End file.
